


绝望之眸（5）挣扎在痛苦的边缘

by uchiha_clan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha_clan/pseuds/uchiha_clan





	绝望之眸（5）挣扎在痛苦的边缘

“八年前，火影和包括团藏在内的几名高层，曾秘密地下达一个针对宇智波的灭族命令...”离开男人宅子后，佐助重新折回警务部，但他询问的对象显然不是时任族长富岳，也不是自那时起越来越受父亲信任和重用的哥哥，而是取代了好友职务坐镇在鼬原来的办公室，早已记不清给他说过多少次“抱歉了，佐助，把你哥借我吧。”的卷发男人，直截了当问着。“止水哥，这是真的吗？”

“佐助啊佐助，你知道我和鼬最喜欢你的地方是哪里吗？”只见，跟佐助面对面坐在门口旁的沙发上，穿着鼬那件曾让身为弟弟的他无比羡慕却有点衣不称身副队长制服的止水，一边拿着汤匙不断搅拌着茶几上的那杯咖啡，一边问非所答。“像小孩子般坦率有冲劲啊，呵呵。”接着，止水话锋一转。“但我希望你明白，这个世界不只有黑和白，还有很多的灰色地带...。”

“果然是真的。”佐助冷冷的打断了在这个时候还有心情开玩笑的止水洗脑式说教，站起身走到门口，彷彿他的到来仅是为了确认事实而不是寻求真相。“谢谢你，止水哥。”迈出房门的那一刻，佐助转过头，眉眼间流露出掩藏不住的爱意，郑重嘱咐道。“在哥哥回来之前，他的办公室和工作，就暂时拜托你了。”

“没问题，放心交给止水哥我吧。”本来就是来代班的止水当场拍胸脯保证着，但向来脾气火爆的小弟弟像是被雷劈过那样性情大变，一下子变了个人般不哭，不闹，不发脾气，只微笑等的成熟举动，着实出乎他的意料，用眼角余光瞥一眼窗旁正欲尾随而去，两只眼睛闪着熟悉红光的乌鸦，心中忍不住感叹，看来小佐助真的长大了，已经不再乖乖地跟着哥哥早就安排好的剧本走，面对这样棘手的弟弟，鼬，你打算怎么办呢？

“不过话又说回来，小佐助有正牌哥哥呢，还轮不到备胎哥哥我担心。”说罢，止水摸了摸堪称个人标志的团子鼻，放下手中银质小勺，捧起马克杯凑到嘴唇边，只听到咕噜一声，就已经把提神恩物般的咖啡全喝下肚子，然后站起来，慢慢走回那张摆放着堆积如山文件的办公桌旁坐下，重新拿起笔，继续没日没夜地投入工作之中，毕竟鼬真的太太太太太优秀了，一天的工作量是常人十倍，似乎选择性地遗忘了下面这个事实，不管加班或是不加班，工作都永远做不完。“唉，看来我今晚还是跟家里的大床无缘了，鼬，你要怎样补偿我？”

另一方面，宛如《再别康桥》里那句“轻轻的我走了，正如我轻轻的来”的佐助，其实并不是不想知道事情的来龙去脉，哪怕他的能力再不济也是一个实实在在的宇智波，但死咬着一些已经改变不了的事实又有什么意义？恐怕没有人比他更清楚，只要还有一口气在，自己就要一直这样走下去，走到死为止，更别说，现在既然已经证明了男人所言非虚，那么接下来就是去亲身看一下，隐藏在最庄严神圣的南贺村神社表象下，人性最丑陋不堪的另一面。

“原来已经到了乌鸦也回家的时辰了？”好巧不巧，此时几只乌鸦从佐助头顶飞过，直往南贺川森林的方向而去，他脑海里不自觉闪过小时候一家四口“和乐融融”的情景，虽然固执又古板的父亲依旧不苟言笑，依旧在两人交谈中只关注他口中的哥哥，依旧把经典台词般的“果然不如鼬”挂在嘴边，可每每担当着家中桥梁角色温柔坚强的母亲和边戳着他额头边微笑着说“对不起，佐助，下一次吧”总是宠溺疼爱包容着自己的哥哥，都让他感到无比的幸福和快乐，但下一刻，他心口一紧，猛然回过神来，不以为然地自嘲道。“回家，我还有家可回吗？”

然而，当好不容易收拾心情重新上路的佐助，匆匆穿过长长的朱红的鸟居隧道，走过早已空无一人的参道，越来越接近神社的偏殿时，一把幽怨悲戚的小女孩声音突然在耳边响了起来。“佐助...佐助...佐助...”，彷彿引导着他向某个不可告人地方进发，他想也不想立马就跟上了，反正这本来就是他的目的，经过九曲十三弯的通道，一间位于隐秘处的密室出现在了眼前，呼唤声也戛然而止。

“这里是？”蓦地，门被人从里面猛然轰开，接着又砰的一声关上，极短的时间里，站在门前的佐助根本来不及反应，就被一种强大力量硬生生拉进去。“嘎嘎嘎...。”原本亦步亦趋地跟着他的红眼乌鸦，几乎在同一时间，被一股神秘力量反弹回来，重重的撞到了对面的墙上，再结结实实的摔到地上，眼睛上的红光也不见了，而眼睁睁看着弟弟消失在结界之内却无能为力，躺着警务部牢房那张床上闭目养神十分安静的鼬，双拳紧握，身子微抖，似乎正极力抑压着什么，心中大声吶喊着弟弟名字。“佐助...！”

“咦？”像是感应到什么般，佐助回头看了一眼，但很快又将注意力放在自己身处的奇怪空间，这里比外面看起来要大得多，既没有想像中那一排排水子灵牌位，也没有一个个的骨灰龛，仅有一个数米高的“人偶”金字塔，就像妈妈在他小时候每年都会拿出来摆放一次的雏人形娃娃般，当中有男有女无一不是穿着和服梳着传统发型，他凑近一看，瞬间就不淡定了，眼前那具本该是没有生命的人偶娃娃，对着他眨了眨眼睛，嘴巴一张一合，声音听起来相当的不满。“小鬼，看够了没？”

“这把声音...。”佐助喃喃自语，眼中难掩惊讶，他认出了，就是这把声音呼唤自己来这里的。“这是幻术吗？”于是，从小到大怕黑又怕鬼的佐助，强迫自己不去想那些怪力乱神之事，一边把这一切推给他最不擅长的幻术，一边开启那双可以看穿一切幻术的三勾玉写轮眼，却赫然发现自己居然无法凝聚卓罗，他大吃一惊。“怎么可能...你究竟对我做了什么，为什么我用不了写轮眼？”

“别太惊讶，小鬼。”人偶娃娃直接飘到佐助面前，像个真正的人类般，瞪大正在闪烁着妖异光芒的黑色眼睛，上下打量了一下，用一种不屑的语气嘲讽他。“啧，想不到，我的新容器居然是个连万华镜也不能灵活运用的宇智波，简直弱爆了。”

“这是什么意思？”哼，你才弱爆了，你全家都弱爆了，佐助抑压着心中的不快，不改“子入太庙，每事问”般的本色，怒声地质问道，要知道，近年来宇智波不知怎么了，即使出生率没什么变化，夭折率却达到百分之百，简言之，永远只有别人喊他“小鬼”，却鲜有机会喊别人为“小鬼”，现在连一个小豆丁...哦不，人偶娃娃也能踩到他头上，这真的是让他不爽到极点了，不禁口不择言起来。“你究竟是什么东西？”但他所不知道的是，他眼中的小豆丁其实跟富岳同辈，换句话说，小鬼这个称呼他绝对受得起！

“呵，你果然还是不如鼬，若是换作他的话，绝对不会问出如此愚蠢问题——难道你忘了自己为何而来吗？”真是哪壶不开提哪壶，被戳到痛处确实曾经生而为人，人偶娃娃不由怒极反笑道。“宇智波佐助，你以为那个男人为什么要把“内心最隐秘的过去”告诉你？除了获得你的同情之外，就是将你送到我这合作者面前，毕竟像你这种缺乏安全感的人，必然不会轻易相信别人的话，肯定要亲自求证一番才行。”

“话说回来，你有没有想过，人和鬼也就是你和我最大的分别是什么？前者是灵魂和肉体的结合，后者则只剩下孤单的灵魂，所以，只要为灵魂重新找一个“祭祀之物”便行了，就好比轮回转生、秽土转生和不尸转生，但原地复活般的轮回转生达成条件太困难，秽土转生却又像不死丧尸般的活着，反而像夺舍般的不尸转生容易掌控得多呢，当然前提是，有个像你般笨得自动送上门纤细敏感又年轻活生生的宇智波吧。”

彷彿对他的一切都了若指掌的人偶娃娃，继续数落着佐助说。“不过，这也不能全怪你，谁叫你有个像花瓶般观赏价值远远大于实用价值的妈妈，一句劝阻的话也没说，就那样眼睁睁地看着像主人般的丈夫，一方面把你这未成年的小儿子赶出家门独立生活，另一方面却留下你那能力出众的天才哥哥当继承人，甚至为了解决越来越困难的血脉延续问题，让一个血统不纯的陌生女人进入了家庭...但可笑的却是，宇智波来到你们这一代，早就把祖先余荫挥霍得一干二净，已经到了偿还一切的时刻了，哈哈哈。”

“哼，我不管你是人还是鬼，有冤还是讨债，敢侮辱爸爸妈妈和哥哥，我绝不会放过你！”即使人偶娃娃说的是铁一般的事实，即使人偶娃娃绝对有理由憎恨宇智波，即使眼下形势比人强，向来重视亲情的佐助还是无法容忍心爱的家人被“外人”说三道四评头论足，正要动手之际，只见，人偶娃娃甩一甩头，似乎和真发没区别的发丝如同荆棘般疯狂的滋长着，紧紧缠着他的四肢和大半个脑袋不放，剎那间，让他陷入动弹不得、进退两难的状况，但尽管如此，他仍然展现出输人不输阵的气魄，口里含含糊糊说了句。“混蛋，快放开我！”

“好了，乖乖把身体交出来吧。”人偶娃娃也懒得跟他多说废话，下一刻，像破茧而出的蝴蝶般，一具人头蛇身怪物样的“她”冲破禁锢枷锁，直扑对面那个志在必得的猎物而去，眼看就要岌岌可危，但事情之后的发展却出乎意料——佐助左边的写轮眼在主人不知情下竟自动开启，渐渐幻化成一个华丽的镰刀状图案，伴随着一行触目惊心的血泪，一道黑炎反扑到来势汹汹的怪物身上，不消一刻，便将其彻底吞噬掉，凄厉的惨叫声不绝于耳。“呃啊啊啊啊啊！”

随即，身体终于恢复自由的佐助一下子跌坐在地上，看上去状况并不比人偶娃娃好到哪里去，感觉眼睛像是要坏掉般痛得要命，他皱着眉头，一手捂住左眼，一手按着胸口，急促地呼吸着。“那...那到底是什么？”

“小鬼，那是万华镜写轮眼独有的瞳术，也是鼬转写到你眼中的“天照”。”人未到声先到的人偶娃娃，再次出现在佐助面前，但跟之前不一样的是，人偶娃娃不再是小娃娃模样，也不是人头蛇身怪物模样，而是一个看起来大约六七岁俏丽黑短发普通小女孩模样，如果忽略她整个眼白都变成黑色和身体周围布满了尘埃的话。“真不愧是鼬，竟然能够防备到这种地步，看来鼬真的很重视你这宝贝弟弟，只可惜，鼬的意志力太强不容易控制，除非心甘情愿受人摆布，到时势必会成为一把最锋利的刀，最好用的棋子。”

“我相信，凭藉鼬卓越实力要灭掉区区一个宇智波，一夜足矣。”小女孩边说边饶有兴趣的看着地上狼狈不堪的佐助，然后笑了笑，大步走上前去，像伊甸园里诱惑夏娃的蛇般，不怀好意地挑唆着。“别说我没提醒你，小鬼，这世上最可靠的是人，最不可靠的也是人啊。”

“你到底想说什么？”佐助面色一征，不得不承认以目前的处境，他连自保也做不到，干脆地放弃了抵抗，偏偏一连“变”了三次身、真面目依然是个谜的“人偶娃娃”的话又让他感到格外不安，忍不住问道。“鼬为什么要这样做？”

“真可怜，嘴上说是家人，却一直拿你当外人，事事防着你，这种滋味一定很不好受吧。”话虽如此说，小女孩还是有问必答，抛出了一个又一个重磅炸弹给他。“为什么鼬要把“天照”转写到你眼中？除了保护你以外，难道还有其他原因吗？至于，为什么鼬要把罪恶之手伸到宇智波，除了保护他最喜爱的木叶外，当然为了保护在心目中比任何东西都重要，唯一深爱着的弟弟也就是你。”

说到最后，小女孩抛出一个比刚刚大上百倍的超级重磅炸弹。“呵呵，不过上天还是站在我这边，留给了我一个可以手刃“仇人”机会——八年前的血月之夜，若非水之国势力悄悄潜伏在火之国边境图谋不轨消息，及时被暗部的卡卡西转递给了三代火影手上，打乱了他们之前的部署，我想鼬已经成功将族人的写轮眼统统都奉献给私底下早已互有来往的团藏老贼了，毕竟像鼬和斑这种骨灰级弟控，为了弟弟还有什么做不出来的呢？”

“不！你在说谎！我不相信！我不相信！”佐助声音颤抖，带着哭腔的嘶吼着，哥哥分明已经抛弃了他这愚蠢弟弟，几个月来，鼬的足迹早已遍布风月场所跟不同女人发生了关系且准备和泉姐姐组织新家庭和重新掌握自己人生云云。

“小鬼，你是不相信鼬为了外人可以丧心病狂得手刃养育了他二十多年的父母和一族，抑或不愿意背负将深爱自己的哥哥亲手推入了地狱深渊的事实呢？”小女孩盯着佐助的眼睛不放，颇有些不达目的誓不罢休的架势，继续火上加油。“那个男人应该有跟你提过斑和泉奈的故事吧，你觉得斑到底做错了什么才得到既失去唯一弟弟和族人背叛又失去宝贵生命的悲剧结局？错在太爱弟弟太在乎弟弟？错在太帅太优秀？错在出生在拥有最多爱的宇智波家族？”

“斑是斑，鼬是鼬，别把那个器量不够的男人跟鼬混为一谈啊。”像是在说服自己，又像是反驳对方，佐助微微垂下头，紧紧地攥着拳头，大声反驳道。

“小鬼，你喜欢躲在象牙塔里是你的自由...可别等失去了绝不能失去的东西，才后悔莫及哦。”因为吃过前面一次亏，小女孩就不敢再大意，鼬这个“软柿子”哥哥又岂是那么容易对付的？不过另一方面却是搞定对方最好的诱饵。“冰封三尺非一日之寒，宇智波和木叶长年的矛盾冲突亦只可暂缓不可化解，灭族有了第一次，就有第二次，更何况，这世上像二代和团藏般觊觎宇智波力量的奸险小人可真不少，我想，你也不希望有天你或你认识的人的写轮眼，成为他们登上权力颠峰的踏脚石吧？”

“这件事再也不可能发生了，哥哥不会让它发生，就像八年前那样。”见佐助还在做最后的挣扎，小女孩便给他致命一击，道。“那可不一定，要知道，八年前，在木叶高层们眼中，如同工具人般的鼬做过的唯二件事，也不过是边相信着仁慈的三代口中虚无的承诺，边下定决心为热爱的木叶和弟弟献出一切——父母、族人和自己宝贵的性命罢了。”

“哥哥。”佐助低声轻唤，又像喃喃自语，记得小时候，鼬总是为了任务而冷落自己，甚至忘记陪伴自己的约定，结果，在前者口中一次又一次的“下一次”后，那时还不懂体谅哥哥辛劳的他终于忍不住大爆发，止不住泪水的一下子逃开哥哥的怀抱，边跑边甩下一句“最最最最最讨厌哥哥了”，后来鼬怎样哄回自己他已经没什么印象了，正如妈妈经常取笑他说的那句话“虽然表面上是小佐助将哥哥吃得死死的，但实际上却是哥哥把小佐助吃得死死的，所以小佐助不会真的生哥哥的气哦。”，现在回想起来，让他印象最深刻的反而是，鼬不经意间说出来的那句“因为我是木叶的宇智波鼬。”和那个最难懂的战士的笑容，他恍然大悟。“...原来是这个意思啊！”

“小鬼，现在摆在你面前的只有两条路，一是把身体暂时“借”给我，我可以向你保証，等我完成我要做的事之后，我会寻找下一个更适合的容器，自然也不会动你的哥哥，甚至让那些摆布你哥哥多年恶心的（写轮眼）觊觎者，彻底从世上消失连骨头都不剩；二是“杀”死我然后离开这里，将我们的阴谋告发给鼬和你父母，如果你做得到的话，但你永远不会知道，明天先来，还是他们死亡先来；”小女孩作出最大让步的同时，下着最后的通牒。“别忘了，只要还有一口气在，鼬永远都会为弟弟安危和木叶战斗到底，哪怕你狠下心斩断他的手脚，哪怕你将他像囚犯般关起来，也改变不了他的自以为是。”

“我凭什么相信你？我根本搞不清楚你和那个男人，什么时候是真话，什么时候是假话？”有的时候，佐助都禁不住怀疑自己究竟是不是一个真正的宇智波，不然为什么他总是跟不上他们话说一半的节奏，哥哥如是，父母如是，止水如是，那个男人如是，小女孩如是。

“既然如此，那就只有一种选择了。”说着，小女孩的眼中慢慢浮现出一个华丽图案，那是被望女成凤的父母亲手摧毁的东西—因为孕期的母亲发生的一场小意外，导致天生残疾却有着个讽刺性十足名字（圆）的她命里注定困难重重，比一般族人更容易得到那双三勾玉写轮眼，直到身体健全的妹妹降生的那一晚，父亲为她多年的痛苦正式画上了完美句号，随着一只强而有力的手臂压着小小的脑袋，泡澡水大量地涌入鼻子感觉呼吸困难和强烈的窒息感，她在濒临死亡的那一刻，终于开启了让人梦寐以求的万华镜。“放心吧，我很快就会将你的父母、哥哥和族人一起送到另一个世界，让你们好好团聚，除了宇智波泉那个女人外。”

“不，我还不能...。”小女孩的声音像是带着蛊惑人心的魔力，佐助感觉眼皮变得越来越重，意识也变得越来越模糊，身体也变得越来越松软，令人浑然不觉的陷入了一场精心制作的月读，在他彻底失去意识前，小女孩凑到他的耳边，轻轻说了一句。“睡吧，好好睡一觉，一觉醒来，就当是做了一场梦。”

然而，人算不如天算，计画永远赶不上变化。“不、不可能，你怎么可能破解我的月读？”作为回答的是，伴随着一声撕心裂肺的吼叫，一个身披硬甲的紫色巨人拔地而起，刚刚经历了一场最真实的噩梦，显然还处于半梦半醒状况下的佐助，像个疯子般不停攻击着周围的一切，嘴里一遍遍的重复着。“去死！去死！都去死吧！”，当然还少不了不知道什么时候燃烧燃起遍地开花的黑炎。“算了，现在问这个已经没有意义了。”小女孩在最初的惊讶过后，很快就平复了下来，遂以“天照”抵消“天照”，毕竟对秽土之身的她而言，这里到底还算是个不错的藏身地。

“...去死！去死！都去死吧！”等小女孩好不容易把天照消灭得七七八八，再回过头来，就看到因为接连使出了万华镜两大瞳术而消耗庞大的卓罗，甚至连最基本须佐能乎状态也维持不住，像头待宰羔羊般的佐助，勉强支撑着自己的身体不倒下，那双映出美丽的六芒星图案写轮眼，直接恢复成原来的纯黑模样，嘴巴一张一合、不厌其烦且毫无威吓力说着，她随手一扬，剎那间，一大片手里剑飞射而出，奔向对面那颗一下子失去利用价值的棄子，还不忘略带惋惜地轻笑道。“小鬼，我已经给过你机会，是你自己没把握好，真遗憾。”

“只是可惜了这双美丽的眼睛...。”原以为可以更好的掌控佐助才在一开始就布下的幻术被“天照”破解后施展月读，谁知道居然刺激得他把三勾玉进化成了万华镜？！小女孩想，族里那群不知进取的废物绝不容许宇智波再出现第二个斑，木叶也不会坐以待毙，而且只有死人才能永远沉默，她和那个男人皆留他不得，更别提，在这个残酷的世界，不是朋友就是敌人，对敌人的仁慈就是对自己的残忍，不是吗？“要怪就怪你选在了最不适合的时间和地点“开眼”吧，佐助君。”

“须佐能乎。”说时迟，那时快，先前在树上睡午觉却被迫看了一场又一场好戏的黑长炸男人，就像出入自家后花园般，无声无息地出现于佐助身后，及时替他挡住了所有攻击，然后看也不看小女孩一眼，彷彿对方还不够格当自己对手，视线锁定在极度脆弱的雪白后颈，一个手刀就这样重重劈了下去，一边收起须佐能乎，一边把失去意识的他抱起来走向门口，一边深深凝视着他那张宇智波弟弟的大众脸，暗自叹息。“宇智波鼬呀宇智波鼬，就让过来人的我好好看看你，究竟有什么本事在虎视眈眈的木叶狼群中“同时”保住弟弟的性命和眼睛吧，呵呵。”

不知道是怯于男人身上爆发着的强大气势，还是察觉到男人是她宇智波圆惹不起的人物，佇立在廢墟般的密室的她，只是默默看着男人渐渐远去的背影，甩下一句。“啧，宇智波弟控果然是打不死也无法摧毁的怪物么...宇智波斑。”

tbc


End file.
